


in this light and on this evening

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s nice to get away from it all, Damien thinks, if only for a few hours: away from noise and lights and opinions that aren’t his or Cody’s.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	in this light and on this evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Million Words' 8th June word of the day, "gegenschein".
> 
> set ambiguously at some point when team rhodes scholars was a thing. that was a while ago now and thinking about it makes me Very Sad.

It’s nice to get away from it all, Damien thinks, if only for a few hours: away from noise and lights and opinions that aren’t his or Cody’s. They’re lying side by side, a blanket between them and the grass. The first time they came here – or the first time they did this, really, because it wasn’t _here_ , considering that they’re travelling around all the time – Damien had insisted on bringing a chair, but Cody’s convinced him otherwise since. Cody’s right: this is so much better. It’s _definitely_ better when their hands are loosely joined in between them, and Damien isn’t quite sure what that _means_ , but he doesn’t think he minds, for once. Most of the time, he needs answers for everything. It’s different with Cody.

“You see that?” Cody points up at something above them. Damien doesn’t quite know what he’s supposed to be looking at. “That glow up there?”

Now, Damien sees.

“What is it?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. It’s quite faint, and he probably would have missed it had Cody not drawn his attention to it. Cody must have been looking for it to even notice it.

“I think that’s like – the gegenschein? I can’t recall the exact details of what it _is_ … something about sunlight and scattered space dust? Whatever, but you can’t see it unless the sky’s really clear like this. I read about it somewhere.”

Damien nods, slow.

“I didn’t know that,” he admits. It should feel strange, to have to disclose that he, self-professed _intellectual saviour_ , doesn’t know something, but somehow, it’s not so weird with Cody. It’s – it’s safe, almost.

“Well,” Cody says, squeezing Damien’s hand just that bit tighter. “Now you do. Kind of.”

Damien shrugs.

“I guess I’ll have to read up on it when we get back,” he says, and Cody smiles at him.

These are the best times: when it’s just the two of them and the sky, phones switched off and no-one else around. Damien doesn’t really mind – while there’s much that can be learned from technology, he thinks people are getting far too attached for their own good – but it still makes it all the more special when they make this time _theirs_. When he first came here, he never thought he’d freely be able to do that, to share so much with someone, to say _I don’t know_ in a manner that’s anything other than sarcastic. Never thought he’d find someone he’d feel this comfortable around, someone who lights up like the stars they’re looking at – someone who makes Damien feel that way, too.


End file.
